Letters from a Lost Time
by Kanki Youji
Summary: England and France have some major kinks to work out in their relationship. Follows historical time line, written in the form of letters. Rated for England's bad mouth and Frances bad behavior. Title subject to change.
1. Part the First

**A/N:**

_Okay, so this sprung up because I was chatting with a kid!Canada as colonial!England...ish. Time was fuzzy and it was mostly crack and me asking who she was about every six posts and ranting about France... ANYwho... she told me I (as England) should tell France how I felt about when he cheated on me with not only Spain, but Scotland as well.... So I wrote my France a letter...._

_And my France responded._

_So we're turning it into a sorta-fic... (it may turn into some nice slash later, so fingers crossed! ... then again it might just go straight through history, French and Indian War, the revolution, etc.... In which case it will probably still end up slashy, just not FranceEngland slashy...)  
_

_I'm off for the weekend, so I'll leave you with the first letter from England and one from France, and I'll put up England's response on Sunday. We'll try to put up a letter a day from there... (meaning I will, and then I'll bug her to help me with this...)_

_England letters written by yours truly. France letters written by Demented Inu._

_Go read her stuff, as she is amazing._

_And now, without further ado...._

* * *

France,

No, I'm not writing 'dear' or anything of the sort. Why? Simply because you are not.

You can blame your colony for this, as I didn't want to write or send it, and if you call me a sap or anything of the like for it I'll punch your lights out, don't think I won't. Becoming civilized has not taken away my right hook.

I hated it when you cheated on me, alright? I'm sure you're perfectly aware of this, but Mat-whatever said I should let you know anyway. You made me feel like rubbish. You made me feel like less than rubbish. I hate you for that, and I'm not going to forgive you. This letter is pointless.

I still hate you,

England.

----

_Mon cheri Angleterre_,

Always the hot temper,_ non_? You know how much I just missed you, and life was so lonely while you were out, I just had to help myself to a few side-dishes while you were away.

_Je t'aime, mon amou_r~

-Francis

* * *

**A/N:**

_That's all for now. It gets better, I swear!_

_Ciao!_

_Oh! Wait! Translations:_

Mon cheri Angleterre = My dear England

Je t'aime, mon amour = I love you, my love


	2. Part the second

**A/N: **_I know I said I'd give you this yesterday, I'm sorry! It slipped my mind! However... I gave you two letters today instead! What do you think of a two letters every two days plan instead? Maybe? Or maybe I'm flattering myself into thinking people actually want to read this... Well, I always was a dreamer..._

_

* * *

  
_

Frog,

I don't give a bloody fuck what you felt. You knew damn well I was coming back - I always came back, idiot - you had no right to go off gallivanting with bloody _Spain_ of all people! And my brother as well? Have you no decency? Well, I suppose we both know that the answer to that is no, don't we?

You can take your '_je t'aime_' and shove it up your arse for all I care.

I'm not your anything,

England

-----------_  
_

_Angleterre_,

Your words don't affect me as you wish they would, _mon amour_. I hold nothing but contempt for you, but I refuse to hate you as you hate me. Somewhere down there is the affection you held for me so long ago.

Spain was a simple comfort in the times, and your brother... well, he reminded me so much of you, how could I resist?

I'm sure you'd love if I did that,

Francis

* * *

**A/N:**_Well, there you are. Reviews are lovely, translations are below. Ciao!_

Je t'aime = _I love you_

Angleterre = _England_

Mon Amour = _My Love_


	3. Part the third

**A/N:**_ I'm a bad person. I know. I'm sorry. I got terribly sick and forgot this existed. _London Daily_ as well. I'll update that soon too......_

_

* * *

_Bastard (of wine and other things),  
I don't care how they effect you. I don't care how anything effects you anymore. I hold no affection for you now, nor will I ever again. Would you like to know why? It is because you mean nothing to me.

I was barely gone, you had no need for such comforts! You're just a lecherous bastard who doesn't know the meaning of the word restraint! You never were one for resistance, were you?

I wouldn't care, because nothing you do is of interest to me,  
England

----------

Arthur,

I believe we both know that you care more than you are willing to admit to me. Even if you truly do not care anymore, there is something in you that misses us. I see it, even if you do not believe I do.

You had promised to come back to me at a certain time. You did not keep that promise. You loved your oceans far more than you ever loved me, or able to love anyone for that matter. Spain cared about me -- oh, ___je regrette_, I meant cares about me -- and your brother... well, if he did not want me the way you did, he would not have told me yes.

Hoping you are well,  
Francis

* * *

**A/N:**_ Again, I am so terribly sorry about this. I'll be better next time, I promise!_

_je regrette = I'm sorry, pardon me, etc.  
_


End file.
